Girl Genius:Regular Maintenance
These are files that need to be updated on a regular basis in order to keep the wiki current, and general ongoing work to improve the wiki. Ongoing General approaches to find pages to improve in the wiki: * Look at Category:Stubs to find the pages people have marked as needing work. * Read your favorite section of the comic and think, for each page, "Where should the wiki point to this page?" Often you will find the link, but if you don't you have a page that needs work. * When you find an eror, search for other occurrences of that eror. (Spelling, formatting, or logic.) * Visit the and click on the Advanced tab. There are several "Maintenance reports" to use for editing ideas. * Search for your favorite topic, and create a page on the topic if there isn't one already. * Review the job list page. * If you see spam or intentional damage, undo the change/damage. This doesn't happen often (Wikia watches for it as well) but is occasionally seen. * If you visit a few and you will likely find awkward wording, or a place needing more information, links, or citations. (The 'Random page link is also in the header of each page.) Finally if something bugs you but you don't want to fix it, or do not have time, just add a Stub tag ( ) or a note in a talk page and someone else may come along to work on it. Include an explanation of the problem (with links to the relevant comic pages if you can) as the error might not be as obvious to the next reader. Weekly, or as needed * Add the next week framework for the current Chronology. It's simple (see the comments at the end of the Chronology) but makes it possible for any novice to add information about the current scripts when they come out. * Create the forum pages for the next week using the forms on Page-by-Page. If this isn't done ahead of time and someone creates the new forum from the front page link when a comic comes out the result will be a new forum page without the standard header and link. ** Currently each weekend the pages for the next Wednesday through the following Monday are created. The extra day ahead prevents the "next discussion" link on Friday from being a page creation link, again reducing the chance someone will create the page correctly. * Girl Genius:Job List * Template:ExperimentLog * Template:Latest debate * Current events * Current Cast These are files that need to be watched for changes. * * Update with big news * Template:MainPageWelcome Occasionally Check to see whether more admin rights should be granted to users. Not much administrative work is needed, but it is useful for people extra powers to be following the wiki and the set of active users changes over time. The page can be user to view the rights of the current active user, and is used to grant new rights. For each new volume This is probably an incomplete list. When a new volume is started online * Update Template:Page-by-Page/Preload with the new volume. (2014: This now seems to have no per-volume work, all modifications are in the templates listed below.) * Update Chronology and create new Chronology page for new volume. * New Cast-by-volume page. * Update Template:GG_Chronology_Introduction, the introductory text that appears on every page. * Update Template:GG_Chronology_TOC, the table of icons (currently) that link to all the volume chronologies and cast lists. On the new Chronology page, update the instance of this template to use the new volume number. Make sure to do this at the top and bottom of the Chronology page. * Update Template:GG_Volume. This template is used by other templates. It allows the chronology links to work. * Update the Chronology menu in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation to add a new menu item, linking to the new volume. Keep in mind that each sub-menu can only contain seven items; once the number of volumes passes seven, create addition, partial sub-menus, as was done for Act 1. * Update introductory paragraph of Girl Genius. * Update List of Published Volumes for the previous volume with the volume number as a title and the "story page" count, now that it is known for the previous volume. * Update the volume information in The Second Journey of Agatha Heterodyne. * Update the volume information in the Studio Collections section of A (Spoiler Free) Guide for New Girl Genius Readers. * Possibly add new section in Double-page spreads in Girl Genius. When a new volume is named * Create a new page for the published volume. * Update the "after" link for for the previous volume page. * Update the chronology page for this newly named volume with the name, replacing the volume number at the top of the page, after "Volume summary:". Make title text into link. * Update Chronology with the volume name. * Update List of Published Volumes with the volume name. * Update the volume information in the Studio Collections section of A (Spoiler Free) Guide for New Girl Genius Readers. * Possibly update section titles in Double-page spreads in Girl Genius. When a new volume is published/for sale * Add the "extras" in the printed volume to the volume page. * Update List of Published Volumes with extras and total pages for volume. * Update the volume information in The Second Journey of Agatha Heterodyne. * Update the Template:MainPageWelcome. * Update Template:GG_Chronology_Introduction. * Update introductory paragraph of Girl Genius. * Update volume count and page count in the first paragraph of A (Spoiler Free) Guide for New Girl Genius Readers. Category:Meta